Yes is the word
by BikerChick101
Summary: alot of things taken from the season five trailer therefore spoilers be warned! It doesnt follow any of the real spoilers though so nothing happens in the actual show, its when Chuck and Nate stop by in LA to see Serena during their Lost Summer, enjoy


"So the plan for the rest of this summer is to say yes," Chuck said finishing of his speech and clinking his champagne glass with his best friend and step sister. "Yes is the word."

"Yes," Nate said grinning after taking a sip and grinning at his friends, the last stop of his and Chuck's 'lost summer' was LA where they'd pick Serena up and make their way back to New York for a weekend of recovering before the real world takes them by storm.

"Where to now?" Chuck asked glancing at Serena, she was going to be their guide for the next few days since she was already familiar with LA.

"Well there's a huge party happening on that yacht later this afternoon," Serena said pointing to the white yacht being loaded with crates assumed to be alcohol and caterers following. "My boss is hosting it and he definitely won't mind me bringing company so what do you say?"

"What's the word Nate?" Chuck asked smirking and holding up his glass.

"Yes," Nate said with a huge smile on his face clinking his glass with Chucks, Nate put his glass down and rubbed his hands together. "What do we do till then?"

"I have an appointment at the spa at the hotel," Chuck said shrugging at the looks Nate and Serena sent him.

"Seriously, the spa?" Nate asked incredulously.

"What can I say my muscles need some loosening up," Chuck said nodding his head at the two and smirking as he made his way of his yacht.

"Can you believe him?" Nate asked watching him go.

"It's Chuck, you can't honestly be surprised," Serena said giggling at Nate's shocked expression. "So what do you say, wanna hit the beach?"

"What's the word S?" Nate said imitating Chuck.

"Yes," Serena squealed punching her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me what you guys have been up to this summer?" Serena asked. "Coz B and I could never get anything out of you guys when you had your infamous 'lost weekends'." Serena said rolling her eyes.<p>

"Nope you aren't getting anything out of me," he said as they walked along the shore. "Mainly because I don't remember any of it," he whispered letting his lips graze her ear.

Serena let an involuntary shiver go up her spine and smiled at Nate shaking it of as nothing. "You cannot be serious, you have to at least tell me something," she said.

"You know I can't lie to you S," he said laughing. "So maybe I remember some things but that's only the boring stuff, like waking up the next morning."

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms. His eyes were fixed on the beach in front of them as they spoke only glancing at her once a while, she giggled when she realized that he had no idea that every girl on the beach had their eye's fixed on him.

"What?" he asked looking around to see if he missed anything funny then thinking whether he said something funny or not.

"Every girl on this beach is jealous of me Nate Archibald," she said linking her arm with his and smiling.

"I could say that about every guy on this beach you know," Nate said and Serena blushed looking down, when she looked back up however her smile dropped from her face and she let her arms fall to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped walking and turned to her. He frowned when she didn't answer and followed her gaze until it landed on a couple a few meters away from them.

"I guess not every guy," she said taking his arm and continuing.

"So was that serious or is it just this random guy you saw not paying attention to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could've loved him," she said and Nate felt a tinge of jealousy pass through his body. "He was amazing and sweet and kind and it was just a total lie, he was a cheater, a liar and worst of all he was proud of it," she said and Nate resisted the urge to laugh at how cute she looked when she ranted and then walk over to the guy and punch him.

"Ok so he's a smug ass, ruin his rep and watch as he chases after you," Nate said like it was just so easy.

"It's just I've been kinda depressed Nate I'm not used to having to work for a guy," she said exasperated. "Even if it is just to get back at him! Plus this entire thing is a game to him, like winning the break-up means you have to get involved with someone first and he's clearly won judging by the way he has his tongue shoved down her thro.."

Serena was cut off by Nate's lips and tongue, "You looked like you were missing tongue action," he said smirking while she stood there in shock, lips slightly parted and eye's wide. "Plus now you have his attention and who better to help you win this break-up, like you said all the girls were checking this out," Nate said flexing his muscles a few times and grinning at her, lacing their fingers together.

"You are the best," she said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close, keeping her eyes on the man staring intently on them. "Tonight we're going to make him suffer, what do you say Natie?"

"Just call me the 'Yes' man," Nate said spinning her around.

* * *

><p>"Either I've had too much to drink or I haven't had enough to drink so now I'm hallucinating," Chuck said as Nate and Serena approached him on the yacht hand in hand, fingers linked.<p>

"Relax we're not going all summer-fling on you," Nate said smirking. "We're simply getting back at the ex by playing the break-up game."

"Ah I see win the break-up, crush the man," Chuck said tipping his glass to them.

"Exactly," Nate said. "I'm going to get us something to drink, refill?" he asked Chuck who shook his head and looked down at his still almost full glass.

"So tell me about this ex," Chuck said leaning back against the counter once Nate was gone, Serena sighed and went to stand next to him leaning her back against the counter as well.

"Up and coming actor, this would be his first role where he has more than one scene so for him he's a superstar and that means treating people like they are lower than him," Serena said watching Nate. "He has no idea how much higher than him I am."

"So your plan with Nathaniel is to make him jealous," Chuck asked.

"Crush him," Serena said with a smile turning to face her brother. "We want him to want me as badly as the rest of them."

"Hmm, so no real feelings there?" Chuck asked.

"Nope none what-so-ever," Serena said smirking, this was going to take her back to her old ways where she'd date a guy and win the break-up by making him beg for her.

"What about here?" Chuck asked nodding his head at Nate who was making his way back to them with their drinks.

"Let's not go there Chuck," Serena warned. "It's fun, we'll keep it fun."

"Don't get hurt," Chuck said as Nate approached. "Anything look good?"

"Total cougar on my tail," Nate said grinning as he handed Serena her drink.

"Do I need to remind you about Lady Katherine?" Serena asked and Nate cringed.

"Please don't," he said then he looked around. "So where's the actor dude?"

"Right there with the blond haired slut," Serena said casually taking a sip of her champagne.

"Wow the claws are out tonight," Chuck commented. "Not to burst your bubble though sis but there's a lot of guys here with blond haired bombshells."

"Yeah but he's only one showing off his like she's an A-class porn star," Serena said turning Chuck's attention to the couple heavily making out in the middle of everything.

"Ah I see why you want to get back at him," Chuck said chuckling. "And there's triplets standing right there demanding my attention, let me know how your plan went."

"Triplets?" Nate asked looking to see where Chuck was heading to.

Serena narrowed her eye's at him. "Cool it there tiger," she said laughing.

"I wasn't going to do anything I'm just used to Chuck and twins, triplets are a rare thing to come by," he said blushing a little.

"Just remember that around this guy, _all_ your attention should be on me," she said with a smile.

"I am at your service my lady," he said making her laugh. "So what's first?"

"Take off your shirt," Serena said turning to face him.

"W-What?" Nate sputtered out choking on his drink.

"You heard me, show some skin let him know he isn't the hottest thing to hit this place," she said trying hard not to laugh at his horrified look. "Well it's a pool party thing right so it's not like you're stripping for nothing and plus you won't be the only one shirtless, he's also shirtless now."

Nate frowned at her but looked around and sure enough there were a lot of people in just their swim shorts and bikini's. "Fine but you owe me," he said putting his glass down so he could unbutton and take his shirt off.

"No wait, better idea," she said glancing back to find her ex staring intently at her, challenging her with his eyes as a crowd of girls surrounded him. "Let me."

"You wanna do what?" Nate asked, his voice reaching high pitches as he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm_ going_ to take off your shirt, don't look so scared, I've done it before," she said reaching up to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah but those times were for totally different reasons," he said still a little squeaky.

"This isn't going to lead to sex," she told him and giggled a little as he raised his eyebrow. "I'll control my urges if you will."

"You owe me big time S," he said as she slowly ran her hands down his chest to the first button glancing behind him at the man who was still watching her.

Serena locked her eyes with Nate and smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt like she's done so many times before, running her hands back up his chest to push it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"You can come back for it, or I'll but you another one," she said letting her eyes flutter over to the man with the insane jealous look in his eyes and she smiled, it was working. "Now we walk."

"You are going to kill me," he whispered and she blushed because she still had such a huge effect on him.

Serena linked her fingers in his and walked past her ex who eyed them suspiciously, frowning when the girls turned their attention from him and onto Nate.

Serena smiled as he walked up to her, "Serena and.."

"Jason this is Nate, Natie this is Jason," Serena said taking his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Nate nodded his head in understanding and shook Jason's hand. "Nice to meet you," Nate said politely.

"So you're the new boyfriend?" he asked pulling his new chick to his side, she seemed less than interested in anything that was going on, her eye's raking over Nate's body a few times, appraising it before moving on to other things.

"Yes I am," Nate said smugly wrapping his arm around Serena's waist and smiling at the man in front of them looking more and more irritated.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Jase but we have better things to get to," Serena said smiling sweetly and walking away with Nate.

"I think that went well," Nate said as Serena giggled into his chest.

"Thank God for your perfect abs," she said poking him and leading him out to the pools.

"I know they're awesome aren't they?" Nate said looking out onto the water. "Hey have you heard from Blair?"

"She sends me messages every once in a while to say how amazing living in a palace is and how she wishes I was there to share in it but I don't think she means it I mean we fought so much this year and I think we just really needed this break," Serena said.

"Yeah, sometimes I worry about her," Nate said and Serena smiled at how caring he was. Nat looked back at Jason who was still staring at them, jealousy present in his eye's. "So what are we doing next to properly win this break-up?"

"I think we can totally pull of the white party kiss again," Serena said and Nate chuckled. "I mean we kissed on the beach but that surprised even me."

"That kiss was good, it made Katherine completely jealous," Nate said thinking back. "We should totally do that."

"Ready?" Serena asked with a smile looking over to catch Jason still watching them closely. This plan was working perfectly.

"What's the word S?" Nate asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Yes," she said wrapping her arms around his neck getting closer.

"Is he watching," Nate asked, touching his nose to hers.

"I don't care," she whispered crushing her lips on his parting her lips slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Wow," he said when they broke apart and she giggled touching her lips with her fingers.

"Déjà vu Nate," Serena said smiling when he touched his forehead to hers.

"I think we've won your break-up," he said touching his lips to hers one last time. "And I think I found Chuck?" he said as more of a question.

Serena raised an eyebrow and turned to see Chuck fly of a roof and onto the huge jumping castle like landing pad they used in movies for stunt doubles. "What was that?"

"Serena?" Jason called from behind them. "Hey can I talk to her?"

"Urm sure, I'll see you when you're done," Nate said with a smile kissing her temple and making his way to Chuck.

"What's up?" Serena asked smiling.

"Darling why are you even with that tool?" Jason asked taking her hand and kissing it. "When you could be with a stud like me?"

He seemed so confident that Serena almost laughed in his face, "Why would I want you," she said looking at him up and down. "When I could be with him, I'm pretty sure any girl would agree with me."

Serena smiled as she walked away, knowing that he would be watching her with his mouth hanging open as she walked to Nate.

"So what was that all about?" Nate asked throwing an arm around her shoulders when she got to him and Chuck.

"That was me winning and gaining a new puppy," Serena said.

"Hmm I think he needs training," Chuck said running a hand through his hair. "So the state of this relationship?"

"Work in progress," Serena said and Nate looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll just meet you two at the restaurant for dinner," Chuck said walking away.

"Work in progress?" Nate asked turning to face her and dropping his arm back to his side as they began to walk at a slower pace to the restaurant.

"Well yeah I mean we've always had something there Nate and it's just gotten stronger over the past few years and I'd really like to know if we could last and this time I know I can trust you and I promise I won't be as stupid as I have been with us in the past I won't take you for granted," Serena said biting her lip and looking at him carefully. "Like I told you and Dan at the beginning of Summer I never chose between the two of you because I was scared but I really want to take a chance with you."

"Serena I don't, I … wow, I … have to go," Nate said leaving her at the entrance of the restaurant they were meeting Chuck at.

"What was that all about," Chuck asked when he came out to meet her.

"I told him I want to be with him and he walked away," she said staring at Nate's retreating figure shocked.

"Let's go inside and talk," Chuck said quietly taking her arm and guiding her in.

* * *

><p>"That's not how it happened Blair," Nate said to his phone sighing as Blair kept going on and on about something, he was paying as much attention to her as he could but his mind kept going back to when Serena said she wanted to be with him and he walked away.<p>

"The two of you are like the golden couple of the upper east side, people dream about being the you, Barbie and Ken were made after you! How could you walk away from the girl of your dreams?" she asked and continued ranting.

After a while Nate furrowed his eyebrow and asked, "How do you even know what happened?"

"Chuck told me," she said. "But I'm not done with you."

"Wait Chuck told you? I wasn't aware that the two of you were in contact," he said and she scoffed.

"We have to talk if we are going to fix your love life," she said. "Nate I am engaged to a prince and I'm going to get married it's not as easy as you think it is to break off this engagement," Blair said knowing exactly what Nate was thinking.

"So you thought about it?" Nate asked and he could hear the irritation in the way Blair took a breath on the other end of the line.

"It's not the point Nate, I'm always going to love Chuck but I've promised myself to Louie and that's the way it is, leave it alone," she said with a finality in her tone that let him know that was the end of the conversation he wanted to continue. "My main concern right now is Serena having her heart broken by the boy she's always thought would keep following her."

"That's the thing Blair I can't always be behind her, wanting her, it hurts too much," he said softly.

"That's true but now she's behind you asking for the chance you know you want to take, don't mess it up," she said cutting the call. Nate sighed again and snapped the phone shut, _today was a weird day _he thought.

* * *

><p>Serena walked up to her room exhausted, she didn't even have a drink with Chuck and now she wishes she had, it would've numbed the pain of being rejected by Nate, maybe now that she had Jason following her around like a hyper puppy she could use him to make Nate jealous.<p>

She should have just listened to Chuck when he told her to keep her feelings out of it, not to get hurt. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to assume that Nate would be so ever ready to take her back. He always used to be there in the sidelines, she just never thought he'd ever turn her down.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she only noticed Nate on her bed when he moved, "Oh shit," she said bringing a hand up to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry I was sitting there for a while," he said patting the bed indicating that she should sit.

"Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us, I mean you're still one of my best friends," Serena said and Nate just sat there with a goofy smile on his face. "What?" Serena asked finding his smile contagious.

"Did you know that Blair and Chuck spoke about our messy relationship?" Nate asked turning to face her. "She called and took off with me for not being more gentleman-y with you and she compared us to Barbie and Ken or well she compared Barbie and Ken to us."

Serena giggled and looked up at him, "Well maybe if we dye your hair a little lighter," she said and he laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "What else did Blair tell you?"

"She told me to stop being an idiot," Nate said taking her hand and holding it in his. "She told me to stop being a baby about what happened in the past and go for what I want."

Serena held her breath and nodded waiting for him to continue, he lifted his eyes from their hands to lock with hers.

"And that's you S, it's always been you and it's always going to be you," Nate said moving forward to press his lips to hers.

"I have never been more thankful to Blair and her meddling ways," Serena said and Nate laughed.

"Well to make up for my extreme stupidity this afternoon, why don't you walk with me?" Nate said standing up and offering her his hand.

"Yes," she said smiling at the word. "Where to?"

"Your favorite place in the world," he said.

* * *

><p>They ended up on the beach with ice-cream from a place they found that was still open late at night, just enjoying being in each others company, neither realized how much they missed the other or how much work they put into not being with each other.<p>

"So I know I was a little bit of an ass today but I wanna ask you something and hopefully it will make up for it," Nate said and Serena grinned up at him and squeezed his hand for him to continue. "I didnt officially ask you this in your room but Serena van der Woodsen do you want to be my girlfriend again and do whatever it takes to make it work?"

"Yes and definitely yes!" she said jumping into his arms and raining kisses all over his face unitl she got to his lips.

No matter who they've been and who they've been with, they have always just been able to fall into an effortless cycle of perfection that was Nate and Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah I know the ending is totally cheesy but I haven't written anything fluffy and carefree since Nate's Niece and I thought this was overdue, with all the angst going on in Lips of an Angel even I needed a break, so sorry about that story, I have a terrible case of writers block like really bad but I'll make it up to you soon, I have half a chapter and I'm going to do the other half soon.**

**There's been car crashes and prayers and a lot of really bad things happening so writing has kinda been the last thing on my mind, sorry again, please be patient with me!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this, it was based of the trailer for S5, it was meant to be only friendship but the NS romance wins out always hehe please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
